The present invention is a single rider bicycle adapted to be transformable to a two or more rider bicycle, comprising an extendible tubular framework structure and an attachable secondary pedal and pedal crank mechanism.
It is known that bicycles have been constructed in two different arrangements namely, bicyles for only one rider, and tandems, adapted to carry two or more riders who each contribute to advancing the bicycle by means of a pedal and pedal crank mechanism for each rider. The pedal and pedal crank mechanisms are in turn coupled, by means of block chains.
From the German Pat. No. 844,415, it is known that earlier bicycles also include a saddle located above the back wheel to accommodate a second rider. In such bicycles, the second rider contributes to powering the bicycle by means of a secondary pedal and pedal crank mechanism operating directing upon the back wheel hub. However, embodiments having the second saddle over the back wheel, utilize a frame of limited dimension, with the result that the two riders must make use of limited space, with consequent evident uneasiness and difficulty in handling.
Bicycles functioning either singly or as a tandem are also known. One such bicycle, disclosed in British Pat. No. 10,476 of 1898, is characterized by an extendible frame for receiving two riders.
The present invention provides a kind of cycle never realized until now, which accordingly can be used, as a single or a tandem vehicle. The invention comprises a variable frame, including a stationary frame structure and an extendible frame structure wherein telescopically engaging tubes on said structures permit selective association of the structures in spaced-apart relationship. A removable pedal and pedal crank mechanism, adapted to be installed upon said extendible frame, couples, by means of bars or connecting rods, to the permanent pedal and pedal crank group for cooperative locomotion of the bicycle. A saddle support tube attachable to the stationary frame structure, and adapted to rotate, together with a removable saddle connected thereto from 0.degree. to 180.degree., in both directions is also provided. A luggage container stores all of the above mentioned elements when they are not used.